vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tirnoch
Summary Tirnoch is the true antagonist of the game, Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning. A pseudo-god worshipped by the Tuatha and a threat to the entire world. Her existence is kept a secret from the world by an unnamed organization to prevent the potential abuse of her frightening power. She is the secret behind The Fateless One's death, resurrection and abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely far higher Name: Tirnoch, Goddess Under the Mountain, Tirnoch the Merciful, Dragon Origin: Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning Gender: Female Age: At least tens of thousands of years Classification: Fae, Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 8, As long as the Esharra exists Fae will never truly die), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low normally, Low-Godly over a long period of time), Large Size (Type 2), Abstract Existence (Type 2, Fae are beings made purely of magic and are the literal embodiment of Summer/Winter), Extrasensory Perception (Can see fate which is invisible to normal mortals and fae), Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3), Acausality (Type 2 and 4; gave The Fateless One their fate abilities and acausality, likely prevents the fate of those involved with it to be read, seen or known as well and a piece of her power knocked The Fateless One out of the Tapestry of Fate), Flight, Energy Projection, Telepathy, Creation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Limited-Invulnerability (No mortal or fae are fated to ever kill her), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation (Prismere allowed the Maid of Windemere to manipulate the minds of the entire House of Ballads into serving her and has many effects on the minds of fae. It also caused Brother Wulf to go mad from interacting with a small shard of it), Corruption (All Types; Converted Gadflow and the Tuatha into worshipping her. Prismere, when infused with enough magical power, corrupts the land near it, warps the minds of beings like the fae and can even be implanted onto others), Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 2; from Mind Manipulation and biologically implanting Prismere into beings), Power Absorption (Via Fateshifting and Splinters of Fate), Telekinesis (Can pick up objects with her mind), Fire Manipulation (Caused Gadflow to spontaneously combust with a stare), Power Bestowal (Imbued Gadflow a fraction of her power), possibly Poison Manipulation (The Eyes of Tirnoch being daggers made from Prismere should allow Tirnoch to use poison with Prismere), Fate Manipulation (Her power alone forced The Fateless One out of the Tapestry of Fate and small pieces of her powers allow beings to change fate on a limited scale. Tirnoch normally uses it to absorb her opponent's fate and create Splinters of Fate which are copies of her opponent created by her opponent's possible fates/paths they have, could have, did take or absorbed throughout their existence and she can even use it on beings such as The Fateless One despite them being outside of fate altogether. Her presence should be capable of rewriting the fate of the world around her.), Likely has the Fateshifting ability just as The Fateless One does, which gives her access to more abilities such as Soul Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Slow and Absorption, possibly all of The Fateless One's abilities (Absorbed fate from The Fateless One multiple times) | Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Withstood multiple Fateshifts from The Fateless One), Time Slow (Unaffected by The Fateless One's time slow), Soul Manipulation (Unaffected by Prismere and resisted The Fateless One's Fateshifts), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Prismere), Status Effect Inducement (Slow, stun, knockdown, bleed, blind, paralysis, panic and poison), Fear Manipulation (Resists The Fateless One's Terror ability) and Life and Energy Absorption (Can resist health and mana steal) and minor resistance to Sealing (Capable of fighting whiled sealed and eventually break out though it's overtime and not applicable to combat) Attack Potency: At least Country level (Vastly superior to Niskaru Lords such as Fyragnos, who is stated to be able to engulf the country of Detyre in flames, and Balor, who's mere presence corrupted the entire country of Klurikon, fought and damage end-game Fateless One), likely far higher (Stated to have power comparable to the Gods and threatened to consumed the physical world's fate) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can fight and catch The Fateless One), FTL during Fateshifting (Due to slow time, should be as fast as The Fateless One during their Fateshifts) Lifting Strength: Class M (via sheer size) Striking Strength: At least Country Class (Can hurt The Fateless One) Durability: At least Country level, likely far higher (Via power-scaling. Superior to Niskaru Lords and can withstand attacks from The Fateless One). Stamina: Extremely High (Can survive without eating or sleeping for thousands of years) Range: Tens of Meters physically, Hundreds of Meters with magic and at least country-wide radius with Fateshifting (Should be comparable to The Fateless One), possibly universal with Fate Manipulation (Threatened to consume the world's fate and upon her death every being was freed from the Tapestry of Fate which existed throughout both the physical and magic worlds) Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Very high (Lived for tens of thousands of years and is the mastermind behind Gadflow and the Tuatha's quick rise to power. Faced The Fateless One, who is a master Sorcerer, Thief and Warrior, in combat and can absorb fate and experience from opponents which she did to The Fateless One) Weaknesses: Can only absorb souls after felling the mortal body. Her invulnerability can be bypassed with sufficient hax. If the opponent is not a mortal, similar in physiology to fae or exist outside of fate itself, they also will be able to bypass the invulnerability. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Prismere: A crystal that is naturally blue in color but, when imbued with a tremendous amount of magic the crystal changes blood red. Prismere is actually the physical manifestation of Tirnoch's power on the mortal plane and has many properties and usage from simply being used to make armor and weapons to more complex things such as Mind Manipulation, Corruption, Poison, Madness Manipulation and even Fate Manipulation. Splinters of Fate: Tirnoch absorbs the fate of her opponent and creates a copy of them made from their possible paths/fates they have, could have, did take or absorbed throughout their existence. These Splinters are copies of the original but could also have new or different abilities due to being branching possibilities of the opponent. Fateshifting: Although not explicitly shown, Tirnoch likely has the Fateshifting ability just as The Fateless One does due to their powers originating from a fraction of hers. Tinoch causes the area to go dark as she starts rewriting fate. Time is slowed for all except Tirnoch and during this time Tirnoch unravels the fate all of those nearby and weaves it to her desire. It ranges from defeating those who are never fated to lose to anyone or preventing the death of those fated to die and if there are multiple opponents defeated within the fateshift all die alongside the opponent and Tirnoch absorbs their soul, experience, fate and abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Tier 6 Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Madness Users Category:Characters Category:Kingdoms of Amalur Category:Dragons Category:Final Bosses Category:Corruption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Immortals Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Abstract Entities